Wrath Of The Collector
by S-Fan
Summary: A mysterious force is capturing the Animaniacs characters and turning them into gold statues. This is a story that focuses on a group of the characters that work together to save the others, including Wakko and Dot.
1. Part 1: The Warner Bros Studios

This is my first attempt in creating an action/adventure story starring the Animaniacs characters, but it also has plenty of humor as well. It's basically an idea I got after I played "Super Smash Bros. Brawl", but with a bunch of different things that will surely happen. Story and plot created by me; Animaniacs characters created my Warner Bros.

Wrath Of The Collector

**Part 1: The Warner Bros. Studios**

It was a beautiful morning in Burbank, California. The sky was clear and blue, the temperature was pleasantly mild, and the sun shone brightly all over the city. The Warner Bros. Studios was peaceful and quiet at the start of a new day. Many of the people who work there had arrived in the same way they always do, ready to face another average day of movie-making. Inside the studio's water tower lived the Warner Trio (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot), who were still in bed as the sun was rising high. They were snoozing away until the alarm clock beside Wakko's bed went off...

BR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-ING!!!

Wakko responded by holding up a mallet and smashing the alarm clock before he got up out of bed. Yakko and Dot got up as well. As they were stretching themselves after getting out of bed, Yakko looked out of a window in the tower and saw how nice it was outside today. He then said to Wakko and Dot...

"Hey, you guys! I can just tell that today is going to be a perfect day! I feel like we should do something extra special today! Any suggestions?"

"How about we make gookie faces at old people?"

"How about we visit the home of Mel Gibson? He's still so dreamy..."

"Well... I was thinking that we should do something that we never usually do for a change..."

"Like what Yakko?"

"Yeah. Like what, Yakko?"

Yakko began to think for a moment or two about how he and his sibs will spend the day today. He kept on pacing around inside the tower, all the while tapping his head repeatedly in the process. Then, a light bulb flashed over his head, indicating that he had an idea...

"I've got it! We can go to the warehouse where they store all those cool props used in the movies that were already made and have some fun with them! What do you say?"

"Faboo!"

"Count me in for sure!"

And so, after the Warners got themselves cleaned up and had breakfast, they exited the water tower by jumping out while wearing parachutes (which is one of many ways the Warners left the tower ever since they busted out in 1993). Right as soon as they landed on the ground, they took off to the warehouse located on the far end of Warner Bros. Studios. As they were walking, they walked past the actors and film crew who were busy walking inside and outside of the soundstages, but they didn't stop to drive everyone silly like they usually do; today, they were in the mood to check out movie props. A few minutes later, they arrived to their destination, a very large and old-looking warehouse that was actually still in use. The Warners stood in front of the warehouse, all anxious to go inside.

"Well, sibs... Here we are; the most prop-iest place on Earth!"

"It may not be the Temple Of Doom, but it sure does look like it."

"You're right, Wakko. Why, with just a new coat of paint and some flowers planted around it, it will look as good as new."

Yakko and Wakko look puzzled at Dot's reply.

"What? Can't I think the same way as that Martha Stewart lady on TV?"

"Let's go in and have ourselves a good time."

They open the door and find shelves and cases containing almost every prop used in every movie made by the studio; there were wigs, clothes, facial accessories, and a lot more items that movie lovers are sure to recognize. The Warner Trio all stood there in awe at the sight of the collection. Wakko responded by saying...

"You guys, it's like I've died and gone to heaven...only to find out it wasn't my time yet, and I was sent to an old warehouse."

"Guess it didn't take that long, huh?"

Without doing anything else, the Warners all rushed towards the props and began playing with them like a bunch of kids on Christmas morning. They were trying on some of them as if they were the stars of the movies: Yakko dressed himself up with the clothes and accessories worn by Malcom McDowell from the movie 'A Clockwork Orange', Dot tried on a Catwoman outfit worn by Michelle Phieffer in the movie 'Batman Returns', and Wakko was goofing off with the wooden mask that Jim Carrey had in the movie 'The Mask'. After a while of having fun in the warehouse, Yakko said...

"You know, sibs... It just doesn't get any better than this. We've got a whole warehouse of full of movie memorabilia to ourselves, and we're having the time of our existance. Now, if only there was a way to make this even more enjoyable..."

Just then, the door to the warehouse slammed open, almost surprising the Warners. The person who opened it was Ralph T. Guard, the security guard who works at Warner Bros. Studios; he constantly went after the Warners whenever they were out of the water tower.

"Duhh, I found ya three! It's time for youse to go back to the tower, where youse belong!"

Yakko then spoke to Wakko and Dot...

"You guys, I've got a new idea of what we should do now."

"What is it, Yakko?"

"Yeah, what?"

"We should...SPLIT UP!!!"

And so, the Warners all split up right after leaving the warehouse and fleeing past Ralph in the process. Without hesistating, Ralph decided to go after them one at a time, starting off with Yakko. Yakko was already past half the lot when Ralph began chasing after him; when he made it to the far end of the studios, he hid behind a building. Yakko then peeked from behind it to see if Ralph was still after him; suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of Yakko, holding a net up. Yakko turned his head, and saw Ralph.

"Hey! How did you manage to find me so quickly?"

"Duh, I took a short cut after I saw where youse was heading. Now that I've found ya, you're mine!"

As Ralph began to swing his net at Yakko, a sudden burst of energy appeared as if out of nowhere and hit Ralph.

BA-ZZZZZZOOOOOWWW!!!

The burst was so bright that Yakko had to cover his eyes. After the brightness had faded, Yakko opened his eyes and saw Ralph as a golden statue.

"I've always thought he had a sparkling personality."

Just then, a cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. The mysterious being had glowing yellow eyes that shone through the hood and he was wearing four-fingered gloves just like the Warners. He was holding some kind of ray gun, which was probably what caused Ralph to turn into a gold statue. He then held up a claw-like mechanism that shot out, grabbed the life-sized statue of Ralph, and pulled it towards the cloaked figure. Then, he disappeared instantly while holding the statue. Yakko looked completely puzzled after what he had witnessed. He said to himself...

"Okay... That was very weird; although not as weird as seeing Danny DeVito in a fist-fight with Verne Troyer. But now that Ralph's gone, I guess I'd better tell the others what happened."

Yakko then left from behind the building and call out for Wakko and Dot.

"Okay, you guys! The coast is clear! Ralph is gone, meaning you can come out of hiding now!"

But after calling out for them, they didn't seem to appear. He began to think...

"I wonder where those two are at? I guess I'll have to find 'em myself..."

He looked around the lot for his siblings, but they weren't to be seen. He then checked inside each of the soundstages, but he couldn't find Wakko and/or Dot in any of them. Afterward, he decided to look into the water tower, hoping that they might have gone back to their home after fleeing from Ralph; but when he made it to the tower, they were not there. Yakko was starting to worry where Wakko and Dot were, for he knew that it wasn't like them to disappear for no reason at all. He then said to himself...

"This is starting to puzzle me more than a crossword puzzle written in Pig-Latin... Wakko and Dot seemed to have disappeared after I saw Ralph turn into a golden statue by a mysterious guy dressed up like a Jawa. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm too worried to be crazy; I'd better go get help right away."

And so, Yakko left the tower to find somebody who knows whatever happened to his siblings. Where Wakko and Dot have disappeared to is unknown for the moment, but it seems as if they could have suffered the same fate as Ralph did. The mysterious being who zapped Ralph is an even greater mystery; just who is this strange and unusual character? Until the answer is revealed, Yakko can only hope that nothing bad has happened to Wakko and Dot.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Part 2: Slappy's Treehouse

You'll probably notice that this part of the story will take place during the events of the previous chapter, so try not to be confused at what you'll expect at the beginning. Story and plot created by me; Animaniacs characters created by Warner Bros.

Wrath Of The Collector

**Part 2: Slappy's Treehouse**

Before we find out what Yakko intends to do about the disappearance of Wakko and Dot, we shall look back at what happened that very same morning... It was a beautiful morning in Burbank, California. The sky was clear and blue, the temperature was pleasantly mild, and the sun shone brightly all over the city. Located outside the Warner Bros. studios was a treehouse that was home to an old and retired cartoon character named Slappy Squirrel. Slappy was still in bed snoozing away as the sunlight began shining through the window of her bedroom. As soon as a beam of sunshine touched her eyes, she woke up knowing that today was going to be another typical day. As she got up out of bed, she began stretching her tired old body the best she could. She then opened the window and saw how nice it was outside today. After doing so, she said to herself...

"Ahhh, what a nice day it is outside today. Just smell that fresh air out there..."

She inhaled very deeply...

SNIIIIIFFFF... HAAAACK!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!!

She then let out a hacking cough that was so loud, it almost made the windows in her treehouse shatter. As she began wheezing loudly, Skippy Squirrel (who was already up before Slappy) came into the bedroom to check on her.

"What's wrong, Aunt Slappy??"

"I'm alright, Skippy; I guess an old squirrel like myself can't handle so much fresh air all at once like I used to..."

"Thank goodness! For a moment there, I thought you were dying."

"Don't worry about it, Skippy; you should know by now that cartoon characters like me can't die from something simple like an asthma attack. Well, now that I'm up, I might as well get cleaned up and start this new day."

After she took a quick shower, Slappy came downstairs to serve breakfast for Skippy and herself. Skippy was already at the table, waiting to be served.

"Say, Skippy... How about I serve you another bowl of that Branimaniacs stuff again? After all, that's what we've been eating all week..."

"Speeeeew!"

"Nah, I'm just kidding; we're fresh out. So today, I'll just make some of my homemade walnut muffins."

"Now you're talking, Aunt Slappy!"

"That's what I like most about you, Skippy; your opinions are a lot more whimsical than a Betty Boop cartoon."

And so, Slappy got to work on making some walnut muffins. She got all the necessary things that were needed to make the muffins, then she mixed all the ingredients into a bowl until they were well blended; then, she poured the mixture into a muffin pan and placed it into a pre-heated oven. Afterward, Slappy set the kitchen timer for the time it would take for them to finish baking; while she and Skippy were waiting for the muffins to be done, she decided to gaze out the kitchen window. Outside, she noticed that it suddenly became really dark; there was a shadow that was looming about outside of Slappy's home. At first, she thought it was a cumulus cloud, but then she noticed that there were very few clouds in the sky. Slappy began to scratch her head in confusion at what she saw outside.

"Aunt Slappy, what's wrong now?"

"That's strange, Skippy... All of a sudden, it's become really dark outside; either there's a solar eclipse or my eyes are playing tricks on my mind again."

Skippy looked through the kitchen window with Slappy.

"Do you think we should go outside and see what it is?"

"Eh, it's probably nothing to worry about, Skippy; besides, the muffins will be done in any second..."

At that moment, the timer went off, indicating that the muffins were done. Slappy took the pan out of the oven and placed the muffins on a plate, and then put the plate on the table. As they were eating, Skippy spoke to Slappy...

"So what do you feel like doing today, Aunt Slappy?"

"Me? Well, I don't know about you, Skippy, but today I'm just gonna sit at home watching my old cartoon reels with the film projector that Minerva gave me for Christmas not too long ago. I know that it's a nice day and all, but I haven't had a chance to try it out yet."

"Well, I'm just going to play with my Scorch Squirrel action figure outside, since there are so many cool ways I've been playing with it after I got it for Christmas."

After the two squirrels ate their breakfast, Slappy cleaned off the table and washed the dishes while Skippy went upstairs to get his Scorch Squirrel action figure. Once Slappy was done with the cleaning, she went to the living room and set up her film projector and a projection screen. She then went to the closet in the living room and dug around until she pulled out a box of old film reels containing the cartoons that Slappy starred in many years ago. She pulled out one of the films from its canister, set it up into the film projector before turning it on, sat down in a chair, and began watching. At that time, Skippy came back downstairs and headed outside. As soon as he stepped outside, he noticed that it was still dark, so he decided to look up and see what was causing the darkness. What he saw was something that really astounded him: it was a gigantic spaceship that looked like something straight out of a science-fiction movie; the ship was red-orange with a nose that was wide and round, its large wings almost resembled like those of an albatross, and it hovered in the air with special turbines underneath the wings that were spinning really fast. Afterwards, Skippy ran back inside to tell Slappy what he had just seen. As soon as he barged in, he shouted...

"Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy!"

His barging in practically surprised Slappy while she was in the middle of one of her cartoons. After she caught her breath, she replied...

"Skippy! What are you trying to do, give me a heart-attack all over again??"

"Sorry, Aunt Slappy, but you're not going to believe what I just saw outside!"

"Try me; I'm in the mood for a little excitement."

"Okay, okay... I just found out why it became dark all of a sudden: there is a gigantic spaceship that looked like something straight out of a science-fiction movie! It was red-orange with a nose that was wide and round, its large wings almost resembled like those of an albatross, and it hovered in the air with what looked like special turbines underneath the wings that were spinning really fast!"

"You know, Skippy... The way you just described it to me sounded very narrative."

"I'm serious, Aunt Slappy! You've got to come outside with me and check it out!"

"Ah, what the heck... I'll step outside with you and take a look at this so-called 'spaceship' you just described to me."

And so, without hesitating, Skippy grabbed Slappy's hand and practically pulled her outside of her treehouse. Once they were outside, Skippy pointed up to show her the spaceship that was still hovering in the sky.

"What did I tell you, Aunt Slappy? Pretty intimidating, huh?"

"Well, Skippy... I don't know what to say; either aliens have come to wipe out the human race, or it's yet another special effect being used for a new sci-fi picture at Warner Bros. Studios. Either way, I think the best thing to do is just stay inside for the rest of the day."

"Good idea, Aunt Slappy; I was getting bored with being by myself anyway."

The two squirrels decided to go back into the treehouse and stay inside after seeing the mysterious spaceship hovering above their home. Slappy continued to watch her cartoons while Skippy went to his room and played with his Scorch Squirrel action figure. A couple of moments later, there was a knock at the front door. Slappy got out of her chair and muttered to herself...

"Now who could that be? As if I really cared..."

Slappy went up to the front door and opened it. She saw a mysterious being with glowing green eyes wearing a brown cloak standing outside in front of her.

"Who are you, and what do you want? If you're asking for charity, you might as well forget about it; I don't have a single cent on me today."

The mysterious being didn't say anything; he just held up a strange weapon that was toy-like in appearance and pointed it right at Slappy.

"Oh, I get it; now you're going to threaten me with a toy gun just because I-"

BA-ZOOOOOWWWW!!!

With a bright flash, the mysterious being zapped Slappy with the weapon, turning her into a life-sized gold statue. The figure then held up a claw-like mechanism that extended and grabbed the statue of Slappy, bringing it forward. About that time, Skippy came downstairs.

"I heard a loud noise down here... What'd I miss, Aunt Slap-"

At that moment, Skippy's response was cut short when he noticed the cloaked figure holding the life-sized gold statue of Slappy. Horrified, he replied...

"Who are you? And what did you do to my Aunt Slappy??"

The mysterious being didn't say anything to Skippy; instead, it held up the weapon used on Slappy and fired it at Skippy. Skippy, however, dodged the blast by diving out of the way in the nick of time. He then picked himself of the floor and said...

"Whatever you did to Aunt Slappy, you aren't going to do it to me!"

Once he was on his feet, Skippy quickly ran upstairs with the cloaked figure going after him. It continued firing blasts at Skippy, who was dodging each one almost instantly. Skippy then ran into his room and locked the door, hoping that it will keep the mysterious being from going after him. But at that moment, the door faded away until it disappeared; the mysterious figure used a small device it held up to disintegrate the door, allowing it to continue it's pursuit after Skippy. Skippy, being trapped in his room by the mysterious being, had one last chance to avoid the same fate as Slappy; he quickly leaped out of the window and landed on the ground when the cloaked figure was about to zap him. After his escape, Skippy quickly ran away from the treehouse as fast as he could, hoping that the mysterious being doesn't catch up to him. As he was running, he become even more scared and confused about what was going on: Slappy Squirrel was turned into a gold statue (like Ralph from the first part of the story) and he was about to be turned into one; not to mention that large hovering spaceship that appeared over Slappy's treehouse. Skippy just continued running away as far as possible, hoping to find someone that knows about what he just witnessed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
